Blue and me
by meagoya
Summary: I don't own anything besides Kathin! Now the league and young justice were all tied down, I am the only one left, "give up," the leader commanded, "you have nowhere to go, nothing that you can do, give up," he commanded again I was just about to give up when I heard whispering in my head (let us through!) Jamie/oc


Chapter One

My town is small: one of the towns where you can look around the corner and see the borders. I have no friends, really, or enemies; I just do what I am supposed to do. I have no family besides Billy, my dad (stepdad, actually), and he is working all the time. Billy has always liked it here but I don't. I've wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Billy never understood-small town, small expectations. I wanted more of a chance in life, to do something big, to help the world.

I was walking home when I saw dad was home. I ran in the house.

"Dad?" I asked he came down the stairs.

"Kathin, you're home!" he said, giving me a hug. Then I noticed a man about thirty years old coming down in a suit.

"No man living in this town dresses like that, or even owns clothing like that," I commented more to Billy.

"Y-yes, I called him here, um. Kathin, meet Bruce; Bruce, my daughter Kathin," dad said while this Bruce came closer. I walked in front of dad and put my hand out.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," I said. Bruce shook my hand.

"Likewise," he said, smiling slightly, and then his face showed no other emotions. "Is this the girl?" he asked Billy. Dad nodded.

"Kathin, you know how you always wanted to get out of this town?" dad asked.

"Yea..." I replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, Bruce is a friend of mine and has offered to take you in," dad commented smiling sadly.

"Why?" I immediately asked Bruce. For a second Bruce looked... well, sad, then nothing.

"Well Kathin, you see, I am in trouble with some bad people, and I don't want you to get hurt," Billy said.

"But father, we are family! We need to go through this together," I said, very shocked and hurt, and turned to him.

"Not this time," he said softly, turning to walk into the kitchen. "Go on, pack your stuff."

I didn't pack much; dad had said Bruce would buy me new things. I walked down the stairs with only one bag. Dad looked torn, and Bruce looked, as usual, like he had no emotions at all. He took my bag and led me to an expensive looking car and I said goodbye to dad.

Time passed. We'd been in the car for about an hour.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I like cooking, gymnastics, and soccer," I replied, thinking.

"What, no cheerleading?" Bruce tried to joke but sounded too serious.

"Ha, never tried, I couldn't get past the snobby leader," I returned, joking as well. We shared a little laughter but it soon died down. "What is it like, the town?" I asked, turning my head to face Bruce.

"It is dark most of the time, but it gets sunny. A lot of crime, but Batman and Robin fight them off," he answered, smiling only at the part about Batman.

Interesting.

"So, do you have any kids?" I asked.

"Yes, a boy a little older than you. His is name is Richard, but people call him Dick," he commented.

I almost fell out of me chair. "Why?" I asked.

Bruce shrugged. "He just likes it better that way," was his answer.

"What school will I be going to?" I asked.

"Gotham academy," Bruce replied."Dick will show you around." We were silent for a while.

"So what is Batman like?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't really know. Never met him," Bruce said, shifting in his chair. I smirked.

"How about Robin?"

"Happy, excited a lot, and he likes to twist the English language around," Bruce commented.

"So you haven't met Batman but have met his sidekick?" I pressed. I turned and looked at the side of his face, smiling.

"Um, I guess so," he replied hesitantly.

"You know, I hear Robin doesn't go anywhere without Batman..."

Bruce twitched, now knowing where I was going with this.

"...But then again, Robin chases the bad guys up and down the streets all the time," I continued, "but Batman and Robin are pretty high tech: the Bat-mobile, Bat-arranges, grappling hooks. Not just anyone can get at those; but you're in the perfect spot-rich, a playboy, distant, owner of a successful business. You could do anything," I said flatly.

"What are you getting at?" Bruce asked.

"I think you and I both know where I'm going with this," I commented, stretching leisurely.

"Well... I was going to tell you sooner or later; you are going to live with us, so yes. I am Batman," Bruce commented, glancing at me. I smirked and then laughed.

"I just wonder why no one else has figured it out!" I said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

Chapter Two

The mansion was huge! Bruce even had a butler, whose name was Alfred. Alfred showed me around the mansion, telling me Bruce's and Dick's (Just wrong) schedule.

"And this is your room, we can redecorate if need be," Alfred commented. (this is the link note that Alfred is the grandma place, and Kathin is the girl, also there is no cat or girl coming out of the closet)

"Do you expect me to even leave this room?" I joked.

Alfred smiled, "Well, master Richard and master Bruce are always gone, so most of the time you will only be here with me and I will be busy cleaning... tending to things," Alfred replied.

"Like Batman things?" I asked.

"Yes..." he answered, raising an eyebrow. With that, he walked off.

I was enjoying my room when a boy a little older than me came in.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello, you must be Richard," I replied, getting up and putting my hand out to him.

"Yea, but call me Dick. Are you Kathin?" he asked. I nodded. Dick smiled big.

"Dinner is ready. Bruce wants you to come down," he commented, moonshining me to follow him. We got downstairs and Bruce, who was waiting for me, smiled a little when he saw us.

"Kathin, come sit. We must speak," he said. "I have to go on a trip, but Richard will stay here."

I nodded, smiling. We ate, finished eating, talked a little, and then Bruce went to go pack.

"So... you know about us?" Dick asked. I nodded, and he grinned.

"Hey! How about you come to the cave, but you have to understand no one else knows who we are-so you'll have to keep it a secret," Dick commented, smirking.

"That would be great!" I replied, folding my hands together.

The next day, I woke up more rested than ever before. It was Saturday. I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, and then noticed Dick was up too.

He smiled. "Hey, you ready to go to the cave?" he asked. I smiled big.

"Yea!" I replied, jumping up and down. He took me to a door.

"All right, I'm going in when the door opens and says your name, go on in," Dick said, smiling. I noticed that he had his Night Wing costume on. Soon the door did what he said it would and I went in. A light shined and I felt like I was being lifted, and then I felt sick. I touched ground, slightly nauseous.

"Kathin, come on! Meet the team," Night Wing said. (the new Robin is not there yet)

"Super boy, Super girl, Megan, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Artemis, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle," Night Wing introduced, pointing to them. They all smiled and said hello.

"Hi!" I said back, excited.

"This is Kathin, she's living with me and Batman for a while," said Night Wing.

"Oh... so what's it like living with the number one hero?" Blue Beetle asked, laughing. I smiled.

"It is... interesting," I replied. At this everyone burst out laughing.

It has been a few days. I have gotten close to the team.

One day we were playing in the rec room, when the computer announced, "Red Arrow B09."

"Who is Red Arrow?" I asked. But everybody quickly rushed out to meet him.

"Arrow, good to see you man," Wally called before turning the corner, but when he did, he gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked, running up to Red Arrow. The rest of us turned as well and saw a badly wounded body leaning heavily on the wall.

"Kathin, you have taken classes, right?" Night Wing asked hurriedly, turning to me.

"Well, yea, but I have never-"

"Good enough. KF, get him to the medical wing, Kathin, follow me," he commanded. Stunned, I did.

It had been about two hours when I finally got out of the room Red Arrow was in. I was ready to hurl. Never had I seen someone so badly beaten.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kid Flash asked quickly.

"Yea, he will be fine. He just needs rest- a lot of rest," I replied, leaning against the wall.

"How about you?" Megan asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired, and I've never seen something like that," I said, closing my eyes.

"Well, thank you," Night Wing said, smiling softly. I smiled and nodded. A few hours later I went to go check on Red Arrow only to have him wake up when I came in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said, going to his side.

"Who... who are you?" he asked roughly.

"Kathin, Night Wing's friend. Do you want me to call him?" I asked, turning away.

"Yea," he groaned, trying to get up.

"Don't! You're still hurt," I cried, pushing him back down. Then I called Night Wing. I left the room: whatever they were talking about was hero stuff and I didn't want to get in the way.

I went to the rec room and Kid Flash, or KF as I'd learned he was called, bombarded me.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is taking to Night Wing right now," I responded, then went to the kitchen and started making dinner. Later, Night Wing came out looking mad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Red Arrow was attacked at home. The enemy knows who he is," he replied miserably, sitting on the couch. Everyone gasped.

"What is going to happen?" I asked.

"He will have to stay here until Batman gets back and can decide what to do. Kathin, could you stay here and tend to him? The team has a mission," he said intently, turning to me.

"Stay here alone with a teenage super hero that is badly wounded?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. I shrugged.

"Fine, but can I have a gun?" I asked, smiling.

"Why?" he replied, getting up.

"If people knew who he was, then they would have followed him; therefore it is unsafe for us to be here," I replied. For a moment he seemed to think; then he nodded, walked off, and came back with a black hand gun.

"Only for emergency," he said, and then the team left. They all noticed the pleased look on my face.

Chapter Three

I was in the rec room reading it was just Beetle and I, everyone else had to go on a mission, "would you shut up! I know we were left behind, that does not mean they think we are weak!" Beetle said I jumped. His eyes widened and looked at me he closed his mouth and started to blush, "think on it this way blue, they had you stay behind so you could protect me," I replayed and smiled, he nodded then looked at the floor. I had found it somewhat strange he talking to himself but even I do it at times so whatever, "if you don't mind me asking, what is your real name, I mean I have seen your face so," I asked looking at him, "Jamie," he said smiling, I smiled and nodded then went back to reading.

We would talk some times, but he seemed distant like he was thinking about something else. I would just leave it at a few questions or answers then go back to reading. Jamie started to look nerves, "man, they are taking a long time," he said, I nodded, "what are you reading?" he asked sitting beside me, I blushed, "The Chronicles of Narnia," I said not looking up, I felt him nod beside me, "where did you live before, you lived with Batman?" he asked at this I stopped reading closed the book and turned to him, "Colorado," I said, "where do you live?" he got nerves, "hey, if I answer a question you have to too," I commented crossing my arms, he looked at me raising an eye brow, "ok, Texas, what school did you go to?" "Latvia public school, you," "Acorn Academy, friends?" Jamie said leaning agent the arm on the couch "none, you?" he looked surprised at this, "one, Tyler favorite place to be?" "Don't have one," "park, favorite sport?" "that would be gymnastics or soccer," I replayed copying him position our legs were now just touching at the ankles, "skate boarding," it went on like this for a while favorite animal, movie etc. It was fun actually learning about him.

"Family?" Jamie asked, my eyes widened a little and I sucked in a little air, he broke eye contact, "it's ok you don't have to tell me," he said, "no, it's ok, I don't remember my mom, she was CIA and my father died in the war before I was born, his best friend Billy raised me I have always thought of him as my dad," I said laughing a little at the last part, "oh, I'm sorry both my parents are alive but always busy with work or my baby sister Rezme," he said looking me in the eyes again, I nodded.

"No, she is not trying to gain info on me so she can kill me, she is just curious," Jamie said suddenly, I laughed slightly, "I should be asking you that, you're the one who asked the first question," I commented he looked distant again, "ok, my turn to ask a question, who are you always talking to?" he gasped at this and looked a shamed, "the scarab that gives me my powers, he talks to me in my head," Jamie looked at the ground, "he always telling me people are a threat and I need to kill them," he commented closing his eyes, "well mister scarab if you have not noticed I have not done anything to Jamie or the team and I have had no training what so ever besides my sports so how would I be able to defeat you?" I asked He laughed slightly, "he agrees with you," Jamie smiled a real smile, I smiled back, "you don't find it weird?" he asked, "no, besides having someone to talk to you that no one else can hear, is a great feeling," I commented, "not him, he is really angry over protective, self-centered, and would you shut up!" he almost shouted, I began to laugh.

Jamie's POV:

I was arguing with scarab and yelled at him to shut up would Kathin started to laugh. I was pretty sure I was blushing, "w-what!" I asked, "I'm sorry but it's just kind of funny," she said smiling brightly. I looked in her eyes she accepted me, "um, ok, no one has ever found it funny," I commented, she smiled, "well, consider me the first," then she got up I felt cold when she was not close to me, "what do you want for dinner?" she asked I looked at the clock 4:30, "how about fajitas!" I said jumping up and fallowing her, she giggled, "Fajitas it is."

We had just finished dinner when the computer announced the arrival of the team, "Kathin, Blue?" Garfield asked, "In here, with dinner!" Kathin called smiling, the team came in and sat down all hungry, Kathin and I served them, everyone was happy to have the meal and love the way it tasted, "wow, Kathin I didn't know you were such a good cook," Batgirl commented, "well, Blue help me with it," Kathin said smiling nervously, everyone one nodded saying good job.

Next day Kathin's POV

I woke up in my bedroom if you could call it that, it was more like a mini house, or a house depending on the area. That was when Dick burst through the door, "Kathin! Bruce is back and he has got a kid with him!" then he ran off I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. Sure enough a boy about 13 was beside Bruce, "there you are Kathin, this is Tim, he is going to live with us from now on," he commented I smiled at the boy he didn't look at me, "Kathin would you please show Tim around and his room is the one to the left of yours," Bruce said then he walked off with Dick fallowing him. Needless to say the first impression was really bad, my hair was a mess I was only around 2 years older than him and I was in my pjs running down the stairs. I sighed and smiled at him, "hi, like Bruce said I'm Kathin nice to meet you," I commented putting my hand out he shook it slowly, "Tim," he made eye contact for a moment a before breaking it and looking at the ground, "come on, I can show you to your room but that is about it, I'm still new here too," I said, "how long have you been here?" he asked, "since Thursday," I replayed, "it's Sunday today day so around three days?" he asked I nodded.

Turns out he was the new Robin, he had been taking self-defense classes his whole life so he was ok in fighting, "How do you feel about tomorrow, Kathin, Tim?" Dick asked, we were all eating super, "oh, yea, tomorrow is our first day is Gotham Academy," I thought our loud Dick nodded, "I think it will be interesting," I commented then continued to eat, "I don't know what is it like there?" Tim asked Dick went on and on about how classes really calendared you to think and his friends, I tuned out, it took Alfred to tell me there was a phone call for me to get back in reality. I jumped up smiling and took the phone into the Kitchen.

"Hello," I said, "hey, kid, it's me Billy, how are you?" He asked, "Billy, oh I'm doing great! I got to meet a lot of nice people and tomorrow is my first day in Gotham Academy," I said, "that's good, are you going to join any sports?" he asked, "yea, gymnastics and soccer if they have them," I replayed, he laughed, "I think you are always going to do those two sports, why not try cheer leading or knitting or even a cooking class?" he asked, "the first two no, and I already know how to cook, any way how are you?" I asked he paused, "I'm ok, just wanted to see if you were ok," he commented then there was a crash, "I got to go kid, bye," "bye," I said then hung up I turned to see Bruce, Tim and Dick watching me, I put my hand on my hips and made a fake angry look, "it's rude to eavesdrop you know," I commented they smiled and went back into the dining room.

Chapter Four

The first day was horrible, Dick escorted me to every class, but it turns out he has fan girls lots of them! They were glaring at me the whole day! At lunch this boy came up to me trying to flirt I turned him down, he grabbed me and I slapped him. The principal only gave me a warning. I made both gymnastics and the soccer team which was good, but the worst part of it all is that the leader of the cheer leading group is one of Dick's fan girls and has made me enemy number 1.

The last bell sounded and I ran out of school jumping and throwing my hands in the air. Alfred has the car in the front and I jumped in, "did you have a good day, Miss Bond?" (Yes my last name is Bond) I stopped and looked at him from the mirror, "yea," I said then the boys got in, "do you like Gotham Academy?" Dick asked us Tim hesitantly smiled and slowly nodded. He looked at me and I nodded, "ok, let's go home," Dick said, when we got home Dick and Tim had training, Bruce had a meeting so I told Dick I was going to the cave.

When I arrived every one was in the rec room, Megan was in the kitchen, "hey guys!" I called them all turned and said hello. I sat down next to Jamie he was in the corner, "hey, how was school today?" he asked, I gowned, "I hate it," I said and rolled off of the couch, "can I come live in the cave and completely disappear from the outside world?" I asked Jamie laughed, "that bad huh," I nodded and told him everything at the end he sighed, "why is it girls are so mean?" he asked then saw my expression, "well, some," he corrected I smiled then I sat back on the couch, "I don't know, hopefully I'm not one of them," I said Jamie was about to say something when Night wing called them to the mission room.

Everyone went this time, and like yesterday I made dinner but it was lonely being here by myself. When the team got home I quietly listened to how the mission went and served them, then set up a movie everyone would like then cleaned up dinner Jamie came in and stood beside me, "so, why is it you do all this when the team comes home?" he asked, "well, you guys are out there risking your lives, and come home tired, and hungry, I know when I have worked all I want to do is sit down and watch a movie also rant about my day, I also know it would feel nice to have someone do the stuff I'm trying to do," I said and smiled at him, he looked surprised then smiled too, "yea, it is nice," he commented then went back into the rec room, after I was done I brought some soda and snacks in and set them of the table.

The next day I sped through school trying not to get any attention and staying away from Dick. Tim noticed, "why were you avoiding Dick?" he asked, "he has fan girls that want my blood," I replayed he started laughing then lifted the room, I went to the cave, today they didn't have any missions so everyone would be at the cave. The computer announced my arrival and I saw everyone in the mission room and Red Arrow almost healed standing there arms crossed, "where is Night wing?" he asked, "hello to you too and he is busy training the new Robin or doing homework," I replayed copying his stances, "well would you go get him?" he asked, with that I went back to the mansion got Dick and went back, "he is coming has to change," I said then left and went to the rec room.

Sometime later everyone came in some smiling others glaring, "what happened?" I asked then Red Arrow came in, "I joined the team," he said then sat beside me, "by the way, thanks for bandaging me up," he said I looked spooked then said, "your welcome" then Jamie sat on my other side, "says the guy who only a few hours later got up and left without a word," he said glaring at Red Arrow. I felt like I was in between fire and ice they were having a mental war!

Jamie's POV

This human is threatening your life activating sonic canon the scarab said I jumped up, "no!" I yelled then ran out of the room.

Kathin's POV

Jamie's eyes widened, then he yelled no and ran away, Red Arrow looked happy. The team looked at each other wondering what happened, I jumped up and was about to fallow him when Red Arrow grabbed my arm, "he obviously wants to be left alone," he said smiling I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran after Jamie. I found him in the training room, "I don't care if Roy was glaring at me, you can't kill him, and he is on our side!" he was almost yelling, "NO! If he attacks me first then I will defend myself but I will not hit him first!" he was now yelling. I cleared my throat Jamie whipped around and saw me, "oh, um I was taking with Scarab," he said, I nodded, "yea I figured, are you ok?" I asked walking up to him. He nodded, "Scarab wants to kill Roy," he said, I nodded, "I think he wants to kill everyone," I commented. Jamie laughed a little he went home after talking with me, not wanting to face the others.

I walked into the rec room and said good night to the team it was 10 on a school night. After I got home Tim and I talked about our days and how Roy and Jamie were at each other's throats, "why are guys like that, I mean Jamie has never done anything like this to the others guys on the team?" I commented Tim smiled, "well, you were gone when they were in the mission room maybe something happened to set them off, and guys only have a problem when both men want the same thing," he said smiling I raised am eye brow, "and you think you know what they want?" I asked he nodded and stood up leaving the room, "wait, tell me what it is," I yelled he laughed and ran off. I groaned and laid down on my bed then fell asleep.

Chapter Five

Kathin's POV

Today is Friday! I thought and jumped out of bed. The day went by quickly; I was just about to leave the class room when Mindy the leader of the cheer leading group grabbed me, "where do you think you're going? You're coming with us!" she said pulling me away with the help from her followers. I didn't fight back knowing I wasn't strong enough.

Jamie's POV

I didn't go straight to the cave like normal. I knew he would be there, but I did go hoping Kathin would be there so I could talk to her, and watch her act like a nine year old. I laughed a little and entered the cave then went to the rec room everyone was there besides Kathin, "great," I whispered, and then I sat on the couch in the corner.

It had been about an hour and still Kathin had not shown up.

Why is the girl important? She is human and weak, Scarab commented, "shut up," I whispered, "Night wing B09," the computer said he came straight to the rec room, "guys have you seen Kathin?" he asked we all turned to him, "no," Wonder girl commented Night wing's eyes winded then he looked at me, "Blue, has she talked to you at all about where she might be, or something that was bothering her?" I met his eyes and thought for a moment (And to top it off, the cheer leader captain is one of Night wing's fan girls, she has made me enemy number one) her words replayed in my head, "the captain of the cheer leading group hates Kathin," I commented and thought more, "and she said she just wanted to live in the cave and not come out," I added in, everyone's eyes widened. That is when Night wing's phone rang he picked it up, "what?" he asked, "never mind, Batman found her, thanks anyway," he said then ran out I fallowed, "hey, if Kathin is in trouble I want to help," I said Night wing turned to face me, "sorry, she'll come tomorrow, but not today," he said then left. After that I left as well, I had to get home and do chores.

Kathin's POV

"I hate cheer leaders," I said, Batman was caring me home. The cheer leader's beat me up pretty bad and locked me up in the gym. Batman looked at me, "is that who did this to you?" I nodded, "how bad do I look?" I asked he raised his eye brows, "bad," I laughed dryly, "oh, great," I commented then fell asleep.

I woke up with Dick, Bruce and Tim above me and Alfred's bandaging my wounds. Slowly I sat up, "how long have I been out?" I asked, "around an hour," Tim commented I nodded, "Dick, I hate your fan girls," I said then punched him in the arm, but when my arm made contact it hurt so I pulled back and yelped a little, "you shouldn't move a whole lot," Bruce commented, "you are staying home tomorrow from the cave," he commented, "what no, I'm fine, I mean it's not like the cave is that active," I said, he glared slightly at me, "if not for me being Batman I would not have found you, and you would still be laying on the gym floor, probably bleeding to death!" Bruce almost shouted. I was so surprised I jumped back and fell off the bed almost falling on Alfred, I screamed Tim and Dick helped me back up and sat me down, "if you want to have to explain to the team that you were beaten up by a bunch of cheer leaders and locked in a gym, then it is fine by me," Bruce commented then left the room. I was shaking I have never seen Bruce or Batman like that.

The next day, I spent in my room. It went by really slowly, the same time when I would usually go to the cave, "sigh," then I got an idea I went to the bath room got the makeup Bruce got for me and started applying it to my face. When I was done I looked normal not a single mark on my face, then I got into long sleeve blue jean jacket, a tank top and jean pants covering the rest of the bruises. After that I went to the cave.

Jamie's POV

I got to the cave and sighed when Kathin wasn't there I was worried, what happened that got the Night wing so worried? "Kathin B14," the computer announced everyone got up and rushed for the door, there she stood smiling like she was here just a moment ago. Everyone started asking questions, "whoa, whoa, guys, look I'm sorry, it's just I had soccer practice and forgot to tell Batman no big deal," she said rubbing her head, we all let out a breath of relief.

The body temperature and heat from the human girl shows that she lies, Scarab commented my eyes widened and I looked her in the eyes. She smiled shyly and walked with the team to the rec room.

Kathin's POV

I was just about to enter the rec room when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The person finally stopped in Jamie's cave room, "Jamie, what are you doing?" I asked turning to look at him, "you lied," he said looking angry, my heart speed up, "no I didn't," I replayed crossing my arms regretting it but not showing it, "yes, you did tell me what really happened," he commented crossing his arms as well, "I had practice that's it!" I said getting frustrated, "alright, you asked for it," he said then grabbed my wrist witch hurt pushed me to his bed and started tickling my carelessly. Jamie tickling me hurt really badly, but I was laughing, "ha, ha, ha, Jamie, ha, ha, Jamie! Stop!" I said, he stopped, I started to cough and gasping for air.

Jamie's POV

I stop, and Kathin started coughing and gasping for air, "Kathin are you ok," I asked putting my hand on her shoulder she yelled and jumped back into the head board then she made a sound like she was in pain, "Kathin I'm sorry I didn't know I was hurting you," I said sitting beside her. I touched her back trying to comfort her when she whimpered. I moved Kathin gently and took off the blue jean jacket, I saw bruises everywhere on her arms and back, "oh my- Kathin what happened?" I asked feeling anger boil inside of me.

Kathin's POV

Jamie had seen, and I heard the anger in his voice. I looked him in the eyes feeling tears in my eyes, then looked back at the blankets and told him what happened. I felt him tense up beside me, then I looked at him and saw a Jamie I had never seen, anger, worry, and sadness, "look I know your mad, but it's done," I said the got up, "I need to get home, see you tomorrow," I commented then tried to leave but he blocked the door, he looked like he was about to say something but he averted my eyes and gave me my jacket.

The next day I went to the cave covering all the bruises. Everyone was already there; I cooked with Megan, watched movies, and talked with the team all day. When it came to the evening I was getting tired and fell asleep on the couch watching whatever movie was on.

Jamie's POV

I felt Kathin fall asleep beside me, I didn't blame her going throw what she did, then having a full day of moving and brain work. The movie ended and I saw Red Arrow's arm around Kathin. I got angry and quickly picked her up and walked out of the rec room. Taking her to an extra cave room, I laid her down then left and locked the door so only Kathin could open it from the inside. I didn't want Red to be bothering her later.

Megan's POV

I saw what happened between Jamie, Roy and Kathin. I didn't know what to do with those two liking the same girl, or at least, for Roy lusting after her. Wonder girl knew this too, "Roy, would you back off, there are tons of other pretty girls out of the cave, leave Kathin out of it," she said standing up, he smirked, "don't know what you're taking about Blondie," he said standing up she pushed him back down, "let me put it simple, leave Kathin alone, or deal with me," she said cracking her knuckles. For a moment Roy looked scared but then stood up and walked out of the cave, "yes, hopefully he will never come back," Wonder girl said then sat down and started the next movie, the whole team agreed.

Kathin's POV

I woke up at the cave, in a spare room. After getting ready for the day I unlocked the door and went to the rec room, "hey, Megan what happened?" I asked, "You fell asleep and Jamie carried you to a room," she said not looking up from what she was making, "oh, ok," I said. Later that afternoon Night wing called the team to the mission room. After about five minutes Beast Boy came in smiling goofy, "guess what, I get to stay back with you this time!" he said jumping up and hugging me. I had to hold back a yell and smiled, "that's great," I commented.

Beat boy and I talked for about an hour before then made dinner. The team came back looking terrible, sad, ashamed, "what happened?" Beast boy asked, "The lead Night wing got was a set up, we were ambushed," Megan said then she grabbed a plate and went to her room, everyone else didn't grab dinner they didn't even say hello, they just went to their room. I sighed and picked up a few plates and fallowed them, first was super boy.

I knocked on the door he opened it glaring slightly, saw it was me and then moved a side. I gave him the plate and sat on his bed, "do you want to talk about it?" I asked he didn't say anything for a moment, "Megan and I broke up," he said, I gasped, "why?" "lately she has been different, she forcefully goes into people's minds and pulls all the information out, but the side effect is the person or alien is put in aroma," he said turning away from me, I nodded, "ok," I said, he looked me in the eyes, "I was mad at her, saying it was wrong, when we were alone on the mission she tried to go into my mind and make it to where I was not mad, bend my mind," he commented, "so, you broke up with her?" I asked he nodded, I sighed and got up, "if there is anything I can do, you know where to find me," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, he nodded, and then I left.

Next I went to Super girl's room; she let me in, "are you ok?" I asked, she looked me in the eyes, "yea, it's just sometimes thing go so wrong because I don't fallow orders, I just act on impulse, and then the mission, is completely messed up!" she said, I handed her the plate, "what happened?" I asked, "Jamie was about to be attacked and I blew our cover!" she replayed, I sat down, "biased on what Megan said it was a set up," I commented, "yes it was but-" I put my hand in front of her, "no buts it was a set up, and if you didn't jump in Jamie would have been hurt or worse," I commented, she looked surprised then smiled, "your right!" I nodded, "sometimes when you act on your instincts it is better, you just need to know when to and not to," I commented she nodded smiling, "now I have to go do you feel better?" I asked she nodded and hugged me.

I did this with the rest of the team until only Kaldur and Jamie were left I went to Kaldur's room, he let me in, "ok, what is on your mind?" I asked, he looked at the floor, "Night wing has taken over the team, everyone has their position defined on the team, but now I do not," he replayed, "look Kaldur, for the last three years you have been leader of the team, and now you're not, it's new, you just need to adjust, and you are needed on the team you are the logical, smart sensitive one. Wonder girl is the impulsive happy one; Super Boy is the silent angry one, etc." I said, "you will find your place within the team," I said smiling, he looked at me and smiled as well, "thank you Kathin," he commented I nodded and pointed at the plate, "eat," I said then left the room.

"Would you shut up, I know Wonder Girl saved me, so what, I just didn't notice the guy. Hey don't pin that on me, I'm still new at this," I heard Jamie almost yelling, I knocked on the door, he opened it and smiled slightly, "um, how long have you been standing there," he asked, "long enough to know you're fighting with Scarab, here dinner," I said, he took the plate and moved for me to come in, "so is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked he sighed, "I didn't notice a guy about to attack me, Wonder girl saved me, Scarab is mad," he said, "well everyone needs to be saved once in a while," I said, "Tell that to Scarab," he laughed, "Was the original Blue Beetle always fighting alone and never needed help?" I asked he raised an eye brow, "he had a team," he replayed, "Ok, was he the leader and was never in trouble?" I asked, "no he needed to be saved a lot," Jamie commented, "so why does the Scarab not understand that for you?" he shrugged, "Scarab if the original Blue Beetle needed help then Jamie does too and needs friends so cut him a little slack," I said getting up and walking to the door, "oh and Jamie," he looked at me, "if I come back and there is one piece of food on that plate I will tickle you until you pass out," I said pointing at him, he laughed, "ok, ok."

I finally finished talking to the whole team and I was tired. So I when home, to a very depressed Night wing, he looked at me, "ok, what is your problem?" I asked rubbing my temples, "my information was wrong, I could have gotten some one hurt," he said looking at his full plate. I sighed and sat down, "look, so your info was wrong, so what, everyone knows the danger that comes with the job, just try and let it not happen again," I commented, he looked surprised then smiled a little, "yea, I guess you're right," he said, "yes, I am now go to bed," I commented flicking him in between the eyes, "ow," he yelled and looked surprised then laughed, "thanks I needed that, see you tomorrow," he said heading up stairs, "hey get back down here and eat your food!" I called he came back down grumbling I smiled and went to bed.

Chapter Six

Tim came in my room and woke me up, "come on, today is Sunday," he commented shaking me slightly, "exactly, so let me sleep in," I replayed and cover my head with the blankets, "all right, you asked for it," with that he pulled the blankets completely off the bed, then ran out of the room, the blankets in his hands. Tim ran down the stairs, past Bruce and Dick through the living room and outside to the garden. I fallowed yelled, "TIM GET BACK HERE!" all the way out side, in my pjs, thankfully Bruce lives far, Far, away from town, so only the four of them saw me in my pjs running after Tim.

After the mornings commotion I went to breakfast Bruce and Dick were laughing slightly, "Did you get him?" Dick asked, "No, he has had training, I haven't," I commented, "Well you have done gymnastics your whole life," Bruce commented I nodded. After we ate breakfast Bruce and Dick left saying they had business but not before they told me I could take Tim to the cave today, as a guest, with his Robin outfit. Tim was still outside somewhere hiding blankets in hand, "sigh," "what is it Miss?" Alfred asked filling my tea cup, "I wanted to sleep in today," I replayed, "I can see why with all those bruises," he commented, I caught my breath, "well, not that I can't even fell they really anymore, I am just tied," I said leaning back in my chair, "yes, you are healing, tell me does the team know what happened?" he asked, "Jamie knows but no one else, they haven't even seen the bruises," I commented, then he got a knowing twinkle in his eyes, "I see," "hey, he made tell him me, that stupid Scarab knew I was lying!" I said sitting upright, he laughed, then the front door opened, "hey Alfred I'm back I hid her blankets in Bruce's car and he just drove off!" he laughed really hard, "oh really, well try laughing when I'm hitting you!" I yelled he stopped and looked at me but by this time I was already up and chasing after him.

I didn't go to the cave today, I went to town with Tim we went to the park, and skate boarded, ate ice cream, and saved a few people. It was the funniest day since I came here, "hey look its Mindy, the cheer leader," Tim said I grabbed him and ran, soon he ran beside me. It wasn't until we were almost across town that we stopped, "you know you won't be able to do that at school right?" Tim asked a little out of breath, "yea, I know, I think Bruce is doing something about it," I commented, he nodded. After that we went home.

The next day I went to school and sure enough Bruce threatened to liquidate all the cheer leader's father's jobs if they didn't leave me alone, so I'm going through school not being bothered or talked to but I'm fine with that in fact I like it better that way. Dick and Tim, sometimes the teachers, were the only ounces that talked to me. After school I went to the car, Alfred is picking us up, and for once I was smiling coming out of school and smiling I told Alfred what happened he seemed surprised I was happy Bruce did that, but just nodded smiling.

I came home did homework and went to the cave, "hey guys," I called coming into the rec room, "hey," Red Arrow said standing up and hugging me, "oh, Red I haven't seen you around where have you been?" I asked smiling, "gathering info of the shadows and the light, guess what, you missed meeting Aqua girl," he commented then turned and pointed to a red head in the corner I walked over to her, "hello, my name is Kathin," I said smiling and holding out my hand, "oh, I've heard a lot about you I'm Aqua girl, nice to meet you," she replayed standing up instead of taking my hand she hugged me, "I feel like I know you, tell me who are your parents?" she asked, "my father is John Bond, and my mother is Marie Bond," I said sitting down, "oh, Marie I've meet her, I was only five at the time," Aqua girl commented sitting down, "so you were the kid she was pregnant with, how is she?" Aqua girl asked, I saw Jamie cringe, "she is dead, a few months after I was born, she was helping in a hostage situation," I replayed turning to her, "what! I didn't know I'm sorry," she said covering her mouth, "it's ok," I said then I got up and went to sit next to Jamie, "and how are you?" I asked he smiled slightly, "I'm ok, but I didn't see you yesterday," he commented, "nope, I stayed in Gotham with the new Robin," I said at this everyone looked at me, "new Robin," Aqua lad asked, "yea, Nigh wing gave up the name so Batman is training a new Robin," I replayed, "what is he like?" Megan asked, "why don't you ask him," Night wing said Tim fallowing close behind, "hi," he said everyone stared at him for a second then said hello back, after that Night wing left, "Hey Robin came here I'll introduces you to the team," I said seeing he squirm under the team eyes, he almost ran and sat next to me.

After a few hours Tim still didn't warm up to the team as much but he would talk and commented on things, "So, Kathin are you going to become a hero?" Aqua girl asked I sat up straight, "um, I don't think so, living with Batman is only temporary," I commented, "why?" Red asked, "my step dad has some stuff he needs to take care of and didn't want me to be bored out of my mind," I commented the team didn't buy the lie but didn't ask any more questions soon after they had a mission, me, Tim and Red Arrow stayed at the cave.

"Ok, I have to start dinner Robin, Red want to help me?" I asked Tim shot up, "sure," he said, "cooking is a woman job," Red commented, after he said that he turned back to the TV, at first I was staring at him, "ok," I said then went to the kitchen, "you're not going to beat him up?" Tim asked, "even if I tried I couldn't and beside everyone has their own opinion," I commented. When the team came back Tim and I were doing the serving, Red kept asking for things but I didn't get them for him, neither did Tim, "hey where is my soda?" Red asked one time, "I'm sorry, I'm too busy taking care of the people you are actually good for something," I replayed at this everyone turned and looked at us, "what?" Red asked, "I don't serve lazy people, you didn't go on the mission today or help around here, you were worthless today so I'm not going to serve you," I replayed slightly glaring at him. Everyone looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads, "fine," Red commented the team let out the breath they were holding. Red and I didn't talk to each other the rest of the night.

For the next week this went on me and various team members would take care of the rest I was ignored at school and Bruce was gone most of the time. I was walking to the store when something different happened I was grabbed from behind and then into an ally I struggled kicked, punched, one time I even bite them that is when they let go, I felt a sharp pain on my head and wiped around I only saw a cat like mask before darkness consumed me.

Chapter Seven

Darkness was everywhere, I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy, "we only need her until he gets here, then we will dispose of her," a man said, "she could be useful, she does have his power, she could be a test subject," another man commented, "yes, she would be but, with those super heroes are looking for her, she would be hard to keep here, with them coming to save her," the first one said, "true, but if we made a clone, then the clone died, the original would be thought to have died, then they wouldn't look for her," the second one commented, they didn't speak for a moment, "that could work, but getting a sample from her in this state would be a negative," the first one said I heard footsteps coming closer, "we'll wait until he gets here, then get the sample, give him the original, grow the clone, and take the original back," the second one said standing on the other side of me. With that said they left, it took a moment but I realized what they said, "DESPOSE OF THE ORIGINAL!" my mind shouted. Coming up with new found strength, I opened my eyes and shot up like a bullet.

I looked around the room it looked like an evil scientist's lad, test toots, sharp objects, and some, things, in some big test tubes. I got up from the bed, my legs were about to give in, but I caught myself. After I got adjusted to standing I slowly made my way over to the computer, after I hacked the computer, thank you Night Wing, I went after the info on it, I got a flash drive witch was next to the computer and down loaded everything on the computer, then I printed out the blue prints of the building. When the blue prints came out I looked at the tubs again, they looked empty, I taped on the glass, nothing happened, with that I ran out and fallowed the blue prints, until I came upon! The bunch of aliens in a meeting room, "oh, so sorry," I commented acting casual then I left, after I closed the door I ran! As fast as I could.

Jamie's POV

"WHAT!?" I asked panicked, "Kathin has been kidnaped, by the shadows," Batman commented calmly and stone faced.

Chapter Eight

Kathin's POV

I was running, left, right, up the stairs fallowing the blue prints when finally I came upon the supposed exit door I opened it wide, to SKY! I was on a ship, in the sky, no ground beneath me, just sky, "ok, calm down," I told myself I heard yelling behind me and footsteps, then I saw something a blue ray in the sky, "please let it be him," I asked and jumped out of the flying ship.

Jamie's POV 3 hours ago

I was shocked and terrified, "Kathin, has been kidnaped, by the shadows," Everyone was freaking out, Robin and Night wing were so worried they looked like they were going to jump out of their skin though, Night wing hid it better, "I thought something like this would happen so I put a-" "Wait, you knew this would happen?!" Robin asked enraged, "sigh, I didn't know it would happen or if it even would, Billy, Kathin's step father, was not the best man years ago, getting involved with the shadows and a little of the light, also many gangs, meaning debt, lots of it, and favors, John, Kathin real father helped him out of it, and hid him in Colorado, soon after John joined the war and died, by this time Billy had straightened out and they were very close friends, John left Kathin to Billy. Billy called me when John died told me everything, in estrange for info of the light and the shadows I would take Kathin under my wing whenever it was needed, even if it was permanent," Batman said, he said it so calmly and smoothly it was like he was telling you about a trick his dog could do.

"Why would the shadows want Kathin?" Night wing asked, "simple, her father John Bond is a demi god, making her a demi god as well, at this moment I don't know if the blood in her is active or if she is human, but I suppose Billy and the shadows know, also they could use her to get what they want from Billy, and at this moment I don't know what they want from him beside money," Batman said getting a little angry. He told us about her tracer and where it was last located, Batgirl, Beast boy, Super boy were going to search underground, lagoon boy, Red Arrow, Robin and Night wing and searching the ground, leaving, me, Megan and Super girl searching the sky.

We had been searching for about an hour when I saw the alien ship that introduced themselves to the world on the news, yea the one that kidnaped me, that's when I saw a door open and someone look right at me then they jumped, I looked closer and saw that it was, "KATHIN!" I yelled, then flew and caught her.

Kathin's POV

I was falling I heard someone call me but it was distant then they caught me, "Kathin," they said again I look at him, "Jamie! I knew you would come," I said and hugged him around the neck, one of his arms were holding my legs and the other and around me back, "ha you're light," he commented, I smiled, "how long was I gone?" I asked, "about three hours," he commented, "now let's get you back of the cave," he smiled and started to fly again he announced to everyone he found me. When we came in the door I was bombarded with question but the questions that stood out the most was the one batman asked, "What happened," he commanded slightly glaring at me.

After I told my story and gave Batman the flash drive he smiled slightly and ruffled my hair, "good job, be safe," he commented and left, "that is his way of saying he is glad your safe," Night wing said and raised an eye brow then I noticed Jamie hadn't put me down yet, "um, blue," I said blushing slightly, he noticed too and put me down gently, "that's so cool you jumped out of a ship!" Beast boy commented, "And did they beat you or something," Megan asked holding my cheek, oh crap, I forgot I still had a few bruises, "oh, yea, um about that," I laughed, "it was not them was it?" Kaldur asked, I sighed and told them about the cheer leaders.

"Ok, so who else is up for some cheer leader soup?" Super girl asked pumping her fist in the air, the team nodded, "Batman already took care of it, and besides, I think it would blow your cover if the school knew I was talking to superhero teenagers," I commented, the team stopped and sighed, "fine," Beast boy said, "but you're ok, now right?" he asked, I nodded, "wait Blue why haven't you said anything? Aren't you mad?" Megan asked, it was true the whole time Jamie was just slightly behind me not talking or moving, "I knew about it," was his simple answer, "WHAT?" the whole team yelled, "Jamie frosted it out of me," I commented they calmed down, "hey guys I'm tired so see you tomorrow," I said moving to the exit, they said bye and went to the rec room, but Jamie fallowed, "you going home too?" I asked turning to him, "yea," he said then smiled weakly hugged me.

The rest of the week was uneventful well beside Batman telling me about who Billy uses to be. It was Friday today and I was completely healed, "Hey guys," I yelled coming into the cave then saw they were in a training session, "hi," they said back, "you must be Kathin, Batman has told be a little about you, including that because of certain events, you will be joining our trading sessions from now on, so come spare with me," Canary said I obeyed sure I had never met a super hero before, well from the league, besides Batman and was a little shocked but I was not about to get her mad, "take a stances," she ordered I did then Robin said, "spare," and she came at me fast barley enough time to react I flipped away, "good move," she said then throw a punch I ducked and tried one myself she caught it and flipped me over, I did a move I had created in gymnastics and popped my bone out of place flipped in the air and kicked her in the chest, then got up and popped my arm in place.

Canary was shocked, but regained her groaned throwing several punches at me I kept flipping away or ducking under, without knowing I had kept doing the same pattern and soon she predicted my moves and kicked me in the legs knocking me down the floor said (Kathin: Fail) "you did good, but you created a pattern, I saw through it," she said helping me up, "thank you, I'll do better next time," I commented smiling.

After practice the team had a mission, Jamie stayed behind, "so what do you want to do?" I asked.

Jamie's POV

"how about we watch a movie?" I asked Kathin smiled and nodded we made it to the rec room and started a random movie, but soon after we both lots interest and shut it off, then started taking in the same position as we were in the first time. After about an hour of talking and laughing we started diner, we were making spaghetti and meatballs, with Italian bread. Just after we finished Red Tornado came in and said that Kathin had a phone call.

Kathin's POV

I took the phone and went to the rec room, "this is Kathin," I said, "hey kid, I heard you jumped out of a ship," Billy said, "gasp, dad! Oh yea, Jamie caught me," I replayed turning around and saw Jamie leaning on the door frame Billy chuckled, "I heard, who is this kid anyway, Batman says you get along with him a lot," Billy asked.

Jamie's POV

Billy said something on the other line that made Kathin blush, "a friend, Jamie is part of the team and I see him a lot," she said looking at me, this time I blushed, "they are talking about me!" I screamed in my head then Kathin looked surprised and smiled, "sure here he is," she said handing the phone to me, "he wants to talk to you," I took and put it to my ear gulping, "hello," I said, "hello, Jamie, I wanted to thank you for caching Kathin," he commented, "um, well it was no problem I'm just happy she was ok," I said, really it was the only thing I could think of. Billy chuckled, "me too, well I've got to talk to Kathin so see you later," he said I said bye and handed Kathin the phone she looked on the edge of bursting from holding in laughter, "yes?" she asked for a moment she was quite then she look sad, "oh, ok, well I understand, ok, bye," she said then hung up the phone. She looked up at me and tried to smile, "ok, so we need to cut the bread, and then set the table," she said walking past me. Something was wrong but I didn't ask what, maybe later.

Chapter 9

Kathin's POV

The team had come back and we did our serving thing, shortly after I had to go home, because today was a school day.

The next morning I woke up and came down stairs, "oh, Kathin there you are, I have done a few things in your schedule to protect you from the shadows and those aliens they might try to get you back so from this day forth Jamie will be going to our school and attending your classes!" Dick said waving his arms around. I fell over, "WHAT?" I asked getting in his face, "Yep, he is at the school right now waiting," Dick said smiling from ear to ear. I ran to the door, transported into town and saw Jamie waiting at the gates wearing this: /cgi/set?id=63318588

"Oh, hey Kathin wow you look good," he said I was wearing this: /cgi/set?id=63318797 I didn't really like it, I just wore it because it was the school's uniform, "thanks, you too," I commented then we walked inside, everyone ignored us, Jamie, I saw took note but didn't ask why, that was until The cheer leaders came up, "oh, if it isn't Kathin, tell me how are you feeling?" she asked laughing, "who is this?" Jamie asked turning to me, "Mindy, head of the Cheer leading squad," she said proud staking her hand out, he took it, "Jamie," and jerked his hand away, then he turned back to me, "The cheer leaders?" he asked, and under tone of (the ones that beat you up?) I nodded, "hey where is our next class?" he asked now wanting to get away from them so he wouldn't blow his top off and hurt them, he took my hand and tried to run off, but of course Mindy stopped us, "why the rush, I'm the Cheer leader, beside why hang out with her when you can hang out with us?" she commented proud, "I don't hang out with bullies, also she is my friend and 1,000 times better than any of you cheer leaders will ever be," he replied I smiled big, "come on it this way," I said finding my voice again. "Thank you, for sticking up for me," I said he nodded and smiled.

Jamie and I had lots of fun today in school I didn't know it could be this much fun, I didn't even notice the glares and cold shoulders today. We went to the cave together as well we were both in our school outfits laughing as we came in everyone was there including Red Arrow, "hey guys," I said they all said hi back, "Kathin if you don't mind can we have Jamie now, a mission has come up," Nigh Wing commented crossing his arms but smirking, "um, ok," I said and went to the living room, Super Girl came in after a few minutes, "hey, guess what I get to stay with you today!" she said smiling brightly, I smiled back nodding my head.

Super Girl and I had a lot of fun, "so, why did you and Jamie came in at the same time, like you were with each other before you came here?" she asked, "oh, we go to the same school now, Batman wants someone my age in my school so I'm protected 24/7 from the shadows," I commented, "oh," she said, "hey, can I asked you something, do you have a crush on Jamie?" I asked, "No, I actually don't really like him a whole lot he kind of creeps me out," she said, "why do you?" she asked flouting over to me, I blushed a deep red, "um, well, you see, I-um," I tried to say maybe but I couldn't get it out and ended up falling over trying to get out of her gaze, we both laughed, "so do you?" Super Girl asked again, "sigh, yes, but you can't tell him," I said getting up, she smiled from ear to ear, "I won't, I'll tell Megan and she'll tell Jamie!" Super Girl she jumping up and down I blushed harder, "NO!" I screamed running after her what we didn't notice was the team at the door way when Super Girl said she would tell Megan, "tell me what?" Jamie asked Super Girl and I froze in position, "oh, just that Kathin has a c-," I jumped on her and covered her mouth, "COLD, yes a terrible cold and Super Girl said that I should stay here and she would take care of me!" I said a little too loudly, "That is if Night Wing is ok with it," I added in, he smiled and nodded, "good, so Super Girl would you show me to a spare room?" I asked almost picking her up and running out of the room, "oh, and diner in on the counter," I called after I left the room.

Jamie's POV

Well that was weird, "do any of you know what just happened?" I asked looking at the team they were all smiling at me then started to do their own thing.

The human girls is hiding something we must find out what it is, scarab said in my head, "no, they have a secret, I'm not going to invade on their privacy," I said aloud I felt the team's eyes on me, I didn't bother to look, just walked out, if Kathin was sick I needed to make sure she was alright.

I walked to the room I had hoped the two strange acting girls were in and knocked, I heard them telling each other to shut up and be quite, "yes," Super Girl asked giggling, "um, it's me, Jamie I-"Super girl came to the door, "I just remembered I have home work to do, bye, Jamie you'll take care of Kathin tonight right," she said flouting away, I looked to see Kathin in her bed wide eyed, then she started mumbling I could make it all out but got some, "Super-Hate-never-this," (Super Girl I hate you I'll never forget this) I sat next to her, "you feeling ok?" I asked she seemed fine today at school, "yea, just tired," she replied smiling, "ok, anything you need?" she looked at me for a moment then turned her head, "something to permanently gag Super Girl would be nice," I couldn't help but chuckle.

Kathin's POV

The next week was pretty much the same, going to school, going to the cave, training, being teased by Super Girl, going to bed etc. There were no missions and I noticed Red Arrow started to be around me more often, sitting next to me, trying to talk to me, get my attention, one day he even started throwing popcorn at me nonstop from the other side of the room, after school I told Jamie I wasn't going to the cave that day, "why?" he asked, "if I do and Red Arrow is there again, I might just kill him," I commented glaring at the sky, Jamie smiled, "can I help you with?" "Tell me, why do you and Red Arrow hate each other?" I asked stopping and turning to him, "um, well, you see I just don't trust him, and it's kind of like you and Mindy I guess," He replied, "ha, so witch one is Mindy?" I asked, "Red Arrow," he blurted out almost too fast to comprehend, "oh, well I guess we have that settled then," I commented, "see yea tomorrow," with that I got in the car.

Jamie's POV this means in Spanish

I went to the cave and the team was surprised not to see Kathin was not with me the whole week we have always been together, when she left so did I, when she came, I turned up at the same time, everyone was hanging out, we were either sitting next the each other or one in front of the other, "what happened?" "Is she ok," "where is she," everyone started to asked, "whoa, guys, calm down, she just wanted to go home she was tired, and she didn't want to see a certain red headed jerk," I added on more quietly, Red Arrow scoffed, "maybe she just got tired of you being by her side all the time," "hey, I'm not the one that throws popcorn at her to get her attention, she talks to me, of her own accorded," I replied standing in front of him glaring slightly, he looked like he was about to punch me but I didn't care I wanted a reason and reason to fight him.

Hostility detected activating sonic canon, scarab said in my head and for once we wanted to blow the same guys head off, still I held him back, then broke eye contact with Red Arrow and walked off to the rec room, "so, why are you here, not that you are not wanted, but it just seems beside missions, the only reason you come here in to talk to Kathin," Aqua Girl asked I looked at her and blushed a bit, "my prince are both working, and my little sister is at day care, if I went home I would be alone bored out of my mind, the cave sounds much better," I commented she looked surprised then smiled, "well, that's good," everyone did their own thing, I just watched and talked a bit, Robin was in the cave today so we talked a bit he was actually nice after you get to know him somehow we ended up talking about Kathin and how one time he stole her blankets and hid them in Batman's car we laughed until we were about to burst.

Kathin's POV

I ended up just staying at home doing homework and training a bit, I wondered if they had a mission today and if they did who would cook them diner I sighed, then I called Night Wing he said they were all just hanging out today, "why? Shouldn't you be here with us," he asked, "well, I would be but, Jamie and Red Arrow are at each other throat's, and Red Arrow ended up throwing popcorn at me yesterday to get my attention, and I don't have the emotional patients to deal with that today," I commented he laughed, "oh, yea I forgot about that, well maybe tomorrow" with that we hung up, I went to bed shortly after.

Chapter 10

Kathin's POV

I had soccer practice today, Jamie stayed with me watching, after practice we were walking to the zeta tubes, "so you are coming today?" Jamie asked, "Yea, I feel a lot better today, beside its training time" I commented smiling, he smiled in return and we got in.

When we showed up Canary was already there waiting, "alright, now that everyone is here, let's get started," she said, "partner up," Jamie and I ended up partners, we got in our stance when we were ready Canary said go Jamie ran at me and tried to punch, I ducked, Jamie had watched me and Canary fight and did something I didn't expect, He turned and caught my arm then he pinned my arm above my head then put his knee on my other hand, I couldn't move besides my legs I kicked, struggling, "Jamie wins," Canary said everyone looked shocked, Jamie helped me up, "why didn't you do what you did last time?" he asked, "you had both my arms doing that would only hurt," I replied, he nodded.

After practice we were all in the rec room

It was true; dislocating my arms would only hurt. Everyone was in their designated spots, Megan in the kitchen, Super boy sitting in front of the TV watching static, Jamie sitting on my left and Red Arrow on my right, "so Kathin, how is school going?" Red Arrow asked, "Fine, I got on both the soccer and the gymnastics team," I commented looking at him, Red nodded then looked at the TV, "hey, SB, can we change the channel?" Red asked, SB grunted and turned it to a James Bond movie. After a few more hours of talking and laughing I headed home.

It was not until Friday evening that the team had a mission, "The mission is in Gotham city," Night Wing said, At this I looked at him he saw and nodded his head smiling, "there is a man by the name of Billy that needs to see his daughter, which means Kathin will come with you on this mission, once you have made it to the check point bring him back here, but the shadows maybe watching, so be covert, and quick." At this point I was jumping up and down, "when are we leaving?!" I almost shouted, "When the team is ready, go out the zeta tub, it will bring you close to the check point," he said smiling from ear to ear, "come one, let's hurry!" I commenting to jumping up and down, Night Wing laughed and left saying he needed to patrol with Batman.

Soon the team was ready and we were heading out the door, I tried to stay calm as much as possible, walking and staying behind Robin who was the captain of this mission, "so, this Billy guy is your dad?" Red asked walking beside me, I nodded, "well, step dad, but he raised me," I commented, we turned in an ally way and there he was leaning agents the wall, every instant in me was telling me to run to him and hug him, but I couldn't Robin said it might be a trap for me so I stayed until he came back from checking out the area saying it was Billy. I ran, "daddy," I said quiet enough so no one outside the ally could hear me but loud enough for him to hear me, Billy turned and saw me, Billy caught me and hugged me roughly, "it's so good to see my little girl again," Billy commented putting me down, I was smiling brightly and big, "Kathin, Billy we need to get out of here," Robin commented, we nodded and ran with the team back to the Zeta tube, we all went through and turned up in the cave. Billy and I hugged again, "dad, this is the team, team this is my dad Billy," I said, I individually introduced them, and Billy was smiling, Jamie was the only person left, "ah, so this is Jamie?" he asked putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders, Billy looked at me and I nodded. Billy looked back at Jamie and smiled a big smile, "well, I've heard a lot about all of your from Batman and my little girl, it's a pleasure to meet you," everyone nodded smiling, "you too, Kathin had told us about you too," Beast boy said, "good, now witch one was it that stole Kathin's blankets and hid them in Batman's car?" he asked looking at Robin, everyone laughed but Robin mostly at his expression at that moment.

I made diner, and served everyone, "Kathin, come sit down and talk to me, Red Arrow can serve people, was it him that said it was a woman's job?" Billy asked, he didn't like Red Arrow, I knew that much, there was a stressed moment then I put down the plate and sat next to Billy. We talked for a long time; finally Night Wing said we needed to go home.

I took Billy to one of the spare rooms, "I like this Jamie kid, but not Red Arrow," Billy said, "I see your as blunt as ever, and I agree," I commented laughing a little, Billy nodded and smiled, "good, now see you in the morning," he commented, I said good night and left to my room.

Today was Saturday so I tried to sleep in, note tried. This time both Billy and Tim came in and took my blankets, I didn't fight or chase after them, I just got up and came down stairs ate breakfast. After that I went to the cave, "Kathin, have you been thinking about the dance party at your school?" Megan asked, "How do you know about that?" I asked, "Robin told me about it," she replied, "oh, and a little, I mean no one has asked me," I said sitting on the couch, "what a girl like you? How about I take you, when is it," Red Arrow asked, sitting beside me "Sorry Red but I don't really want to go with you, besides if I did go with you Billy would fallow me all night," I commented moving next to Jamie, "wait, no one has asked you?" Jamie asked turning to me, "nope," I said looking at the TV, "well, um, how about you and me go together you know as friends," Jamie commented, I turned to him, "yea, that would be fun," I said and for a moment I just looked at him then watched the TV.

Jamie's POV

She said yes…she said YES! I wanted to jump but Kathin was sitting right next to me so I couldn't I looked at Red Arrow smirking, he was glaring at me, I only smirked wider he was jealous, Kathin said no to him and yes to me, HA.

Chapter 11

Today was Thursday, tomorrow is the dance party and today, is the day Billy disappears again, "have a good time with Jamie a the dance party, and be a good girl," Billy said, "you not going to stay to make sure and besides I'm going to my first dance, with a guy isn't this where your father role comes in and you threaten him and drive us there?" I asked tears in my eyes, "Jamie is a good boy I trust him, its Red Arrow I worry about, and no the two of you are just going to use the Zeta tubes," Billy commented hugging me, "how long?" I asked hugging him tighter, "I don't know," he replied letting me go, "now have a good time," with that he got in his car and drove off. I went inside and plopped on the couch, Tim and I were the only ones there. Tim turned off the TV and turned to me, "you ok?" he asked, I sniffled holding back the tears as much as I could, "no," I choked out; Tim hugged me and I cried on his shoulder.

I went to the cave, Megan and Super Girl were there waiting, they tried to smile but couldn't then we hugged, "I'll be fine, besides tomorrow is the dance and I have been so busy, with visiting Billy, I don't have a dress," I said, "WHAT?!" they yelled, "Super Boy, Robin, Night Wing you are going shopping and you're coming," they called, "what? Why," Robin complained, Megan told them why and they came.

We have spent hours shopping, I not really a shopper kind of girl but I liked hanging out with them at the store, "ok, now if we don't find the perfect dress here I don't know where it could be!" Megan said, I didn't look at the name because my head was already about to explode from store names. We have been in this store for about two hours, it was almost sun set, and we were running out of dresses, sure we bought lots, that is why Megan and Super Girl had the guys come, but not a dress for the dance. Finally Megan asked, "What is the scene of the dance?" "You dragged me all over town and don't even know the scene?" I asked she chuckled and nodded, "sigh, dreams," I said, Megan gasped, "I see the perfect dress," and then she ran behind me, "gasp, no, it's too expensive!" I said, "Batman said, get whatever you want, don't worry about the price," she reminded me, "go put it on," Super Girl commented, and so we bought the dress and went home, well to the cave, Tim and Dick carried my bags to the mansion. By the time we got home to sit down, we were about to fall asleep, "we were at the store, all day!" Tim commented, "Why does it take so long, I mean that pink dress you tried on the first time was fine!" Dick agreed, "but, I will say, the dress you ended up with makes your skin look a little darker and really brings out your hair color," Dick commented, Tim and I stare at him for a moment, "It's just something I noticed," Dick said then got up. We laughed and went to bed.

Friday was a little weird; every guy had his arm around their date, for tonight. At the end of the day, everyone rushed home to prepare, I went to the cave, "MEGAN! SUPER GIRL! LET"S GO" I yelled running into the spare room, they kept my dress for the dance so they could help me get ready, "we have one hour," I said when they came, "barley enough time," Megan complained but they started. Megan had Super Girl pick things up for her, and takes them away because Super Girl had no idea how to put make up on or fix hair, surprisingly my hair took the most time, make up took the least time, Megan said she didn't put a lot on just enough to accent my blue eyes. Five minutes until four (school ended at three) the computer announced Jamie was here, "you ready?" Super Girl asked, "I'm a little nervous," I said, I haven't seen myself for the whole hour and had no idea how I looked, "can I look now?" I asked Megan, she giggled and nodded. I looked in the full body mirror gasped this is what I was wearing: /cgi/set?id=63815365 Dick was right, the dress made my skin look ever so slightly darker for the perfect tan and showed my blonde hair with the barker shade under, "no way," I said, I couldn't recognize myself, the only make up I had no was a little eye liner on and lip stick also some nail polish that matched the dress, "go on," Megan commented going to the door.

Gracefully as I could, I went to the training room where Jamie was waiting, he looked as nervous as I am, when he saw me he jaw dropped, eyes wide, I looked at the rest of the team they were like Jamie, "Kathin?" Beast boy asked coming up to me, "you look beautiful!" he commented giving me a big smile, "thanks," I said blushing feeling like a deer cough in head lights, "um, wow, so ah, we better get going," Jamie said holding his arm out.

Jamie's POV

She was beautiful, Red Arrow was jealous, with a burning fire. Kathin took my arm and we walked out, "have a good time," Aqua Girl commented. We all asked her why she didn't help and she said she had no idea what to do, the surface is different from the sea.

When we made it to the school we were right on time, we started dancing when I asked, "how did Megan even do your hair" stupid, "I don't know, she didn't let me look in the mirror until she was finished," I nodded, just like at school everyone ignored us, but that just meant we had more time to talk to each other laugh and dance. When a slow dance came on, a boy came over, "hello, I was wondering if I could steal you for this dance," his name was Richened, but everyone called him Dick, Kathin looked at me, I nodded and smiled, really I was not happy about it. I didn't want to watch her dance with another guy, but I don't own her, and she could do what she wanted.

Kathin's POV

Jamie nodded, I smiled, "sure," Dick, Tim and I had to pretend we didn't know each other, so Jamie didn't know who Batman was, meaning, I was not living with Burse, and didn't know them. I took Dick's hand, he led me out on the floor, "how do you like the dance?" he asked, "I love it," I said smiling, "good," soon the song ended and Dick led me back, Jamie was happy about that, "sorry," I commented after Dick left, "do you know him?" Jamie asked, "I have seen him around, he is the one who showed me around school, I guess that was his way of apologizing," I said, "for what?" Jamie asked, "The cheer leaders saw us together and got the wrong idea, resulting in well you know," I said, Jamie visibly tensed up and glared a little nodding his head behind me, I looked and there stood Mindy, "well, well, look who it is, geek girl, wow I can actually look at you with out wanting to puck, but it's probably just the dress," she commented, I rolled my eyes, "oh, I love this song, Jamie let's dance," I said, "Jamie, do you want to dance?" Mindy asked, I sighed, "Kathin, come on," Jamie said smiling taking my hand; I smiled big, fallowing him.

After the dance Jamie and I went to the Zeta tube holding hands when we came through he stood in front of me, "well, this is as far as I'm allowed to take you, literally," Jamie said I laughed.

Jamie's POV

Kathin laughed, then she looked in my eyes, it was the first time I looked her in the eyes without the lights blaring, the color of her eyes matched the tint of the dress and the eyes liner pronounced it she was smiling she her perfect white teeth and her lips a little darker red then normal because of th- what was I thinking? I asked myself

You were thinking about kissing her the scarab commented the girl wants to kiss as well I blushed and sucked in a little air, "what?" she asked tilting her head to the side and squinting her eyes at me, "scarab," I commented, she nodded. I bent down a little and put my hand on her cheek, she looked at me and blushed then closed her eye standing on her tows about to kiss me, "Night Wing Bo-1, Robin B-15," the computer said our eyes snapped open and we jumped apart, Night Wing's eye brow raised, "are we interrupting something?" he asked, Kathin was beeper red then cherries from blushing, "um, well, see you tomorrow, Jamie," Kathin commented and walked past the two, Robin fallowed her, Night Wing chuckled and smiled. I was probably blushing too, "see yea tomorrow," he said leaving. I went home, and the only thing on my mind was (I almost kissed Kathin)

Chapter 12

Kathin's POV

The next day I took a shower brushed hair etc. then went down stairs ate talked to Bruce a little, then went to the cave. Everyone was there when I sat down next to Jamie I remembered the almost kiss, I blushed a little but ignored it, "so, how was the dance?" Megan asked, Jamie and I both blushed a little, "I had a really good time," I said Jamie nodded smiling, "yea," Megan nodded, "Kathin, did anyone besides Jamie ask you to dance," "yes, in fact, a senior name Richard asked me to dance," I said turning to her, she smiled, "oh, how about you Jamie?" "No, well, Mindy did, but I turned her down," he replied, "oh, why?" she asked, "Mindy is captain of the cheer leading team," he replied, every one tensed at this, "I see," Megan said then went back to the kitchen.

That afternoon Batman came in telling us the team had a mission, I stayed in the rec room, soon, Jamie came back in, "um, Batman said that I should stay behind," I nodded smiling, then went back to reading, Jamie started to do some school work, when finally he said, "I just don't get it, could you help me on this one," "that problem, sure," I said and sat beside him then showed him how to do the problem, after I looked up at him to see if he understood and was met by his brown eyes only inches away from mine.

Jamie's POV

I was looking down at her blonde hair when she turned and looked up at me, we were only inches away from kissing and memories from last night came back. Slowly I closed my eyes and bent down, our lips touch, we were both unsure about what we were doing, I had never kissed a girl and she never kissed a guy, so it was accord, when we pulled back we were looking in each other's eyes, Kathin was blushing, just then alarms went off, the room became red and there was banging, "what is going on?!" Kathin asked jumping up, "someone has entered the cave and is not recognized," I replied then grab her wrist and ran to the garage I got the keys to the motorcycle, "get on, and hold on," I said getting in the driver's seat, Kathin didn't hesitate and she wrapped her arms around me, "if it not for the current situation of being attacked, this would be a very awesome moment, the girl I like wrapping her arms around me going for a ride on my motorcycle," I said, then blushed and started it up, while Kathin was laughing.

Kathin's POV

Jamie drove for about half an hour when he stopped at a restaurant, "come on, we can eat here, and I'm going to try and get in contact with the team, if not them then the league," he commented, I nodded. We went in the dinner and ordered our food; Jamie tried to contact the team, "no one is answering," He said, "the league?" I asked, he sighed and tried them, after a few moments he shook his head, "even our back up headquarters," The food came, after we ate we went back to our ride, "what now?" I asked, "Well, we can't use the Zeta Tubes, whoever attacked us shut them down, we'll go to Texas, tell my mom and dad what happened, see what they say, we'll go from there," Jamie said, I had never seen him like this, he was scared, probably more than me, but kept calm and thinking clearly.

It took around four days straight of riding; Jamie and I were switching through day and night. When we finally came to Jamie's house I was surprised, his house was big, well not as big and Bruce's but still, bigger than every day. He laughed, "Didn't expect my family to be so well to do?" he asked, I shook my head. As we entered the house it was about midnight, "MOM, DAD," Jamie yelled, two people came running down stairs, in robes, "JAMIE!" they yelled, the woman looked like she was about to cry. I could tell they were family, they looked alike, "What happened where is the league?" the man asked, "what do you mean, where is the league." Jamie asked, "You don't know?" they asked and looked at each other, then the woman turned the TV on, "I am here in Washington, at the Justice League's headquarters, where it seems every hero has gone missing, they were here, talking with the aliens when the league and the aliens were all beamed away, even the side kicks, such as Night Wing, Robin etc. are all gone, the only hero that was not here in the meeting was Blue Beetle, but contact from him has not been made," what the reporter just said rang through my ears, the whole league, gone? Jamie didn't move, "what happened?" Jamie's father asked. After we told him what happened they nodded and sighed, "The Aliens probably planed it all," Jamie said, "yes, The league is our only defense from other worlds, with them gone, we are all sitting ducks," His father commented, "do you have any idea what to do next?" his mother asked, "no, we don't but I know someone who might know," I spoke for the first time, his mom and dad didn't know I was there, but they all listened, "Billy," is all I said before Jamie jumped up, "of course," I tried to call him, "the line is dead," I said Jamie sat back down, "the shadows, might know," I commented, "no, they are bad news," Jamie replied, "yea, but, the aliens will give them trouble too, and we might not have a choice," I said sitting beside him, he sighed, "the shadows should be a last resort, let's try Batman's cave first" Jamie commented looking at me, I hung my head, "alright, but when we get out of this, you can't tell anyone you were there," I said, he nodded.

Jamie's father and mother were very kind. Let me sleep at their house that night, and gave us a credit card for the road. Also they gave us a car and Jamie's license that came in, "I thought you were 15," I said when we got back on the road, in a Honda, "I am, well, 15 ½ but I got my permit and 15, and here in Texas you only have to have it for half a year," (I don't know it that really true, but that is the way it is in my story) I nodded my head, "Batman's real identity. Is Bruce Wayne," I said bluntly, Jamie twitched, then smiled I heard him whisper an, I knew it, or something along those lines. I had to laugh a little, after that I went to sleep.

Chapter 13

Jamie's POV

I million things were going through my head: What happened to the League? Are the Aliens that kidnapped me the ones who did this, or is there another? Who attacked the cave? Where is Billy? Does he know what is happening? What do we do next? Before I knew it we were at the exit we needed. I looked beside me and saw Kathin watching me, "what?" I asked, "You're worried," she said, I sighed, "how did you know?" "Whenever you're thinking about something you have this black look in your eyes, and you glare when your angry, also clench your fits when confused," Kathin stated, "look, I can't answer any questions because I don't know the answers, but thinking about all the question trying to find answers won't help, all we can do is take it step by step," I nodded knowing she was right.

Why should we trust her? She is the daughter of this Billy, the scarab commented, I didn't answer, I trust her, besides she was kidnapped, why would they kidnap an ally.

To make them look good, Scarab said, shut up, I replied. At night time Kathin took over, I get to sleep.

Kathin's POV

We have been on the road for three days, I am tired, confused, and angry, "Jamie, can we please stop? We are both tired," I commented, he looked at me, and nodded, that night we went to a bed and breakfast; it would take about another week to get to Gotham, "a room for two please," Jamie asked, the lady gave us a key and we went to our room, Jamie took a shower and then headed to the store for new clothing for me, he pack some stuff at his house. After I was done I put a robe on and waited, brushed my hair, tried to contact Billy then watch the news for any info on the league.

Jamie came in and handed my stuff then went to bed; thankfully, the lady at the front desk gave us two beds I came out in this: /rinas_outfits/set?id=61089977#stream_box

Then I went to sleep, the bed an actual bed, soft and welcoming.

Jamie's POV

I woke up early and looked at Kathin, she was still asleep. I went and got breakfast then got some for Kathin. When I back Kathin was wake and looked scared, "what, what happened," I asked, putting her food down and standing in front of her, "no, nothing, it's just I woke up and you were gone and I thought, nothing, I'll be fine," she said, but she was shaken up and shaking a little, I sigh, "breakfast is on the counter," I was a little confused and angry, ever since we met, she has been hiding little dark spots in almost everything, stuff she pushes aside or says is fine, but she isn't, stuff she doesn't finish saying, not clarifying.

Kathin's POV

Jamie was angry with me, I know he is about to crack with all my secrecy. After having the whole league getting taken away and us two being the only ones who can do something, "sigh, Jamie, what do you want to know?" I asked when I came out of the bathroom, he looked at me with a raised eye brow, "what did Billy say to you a while ago on the phone that got you sad? Also why didn't you have friends in your old town? And right then when I came in, you were terrified, why?" he asked, I sighed then picked up the new bag of clothes, "Ever since I was little Billy has said, "don't get close to anyone, you'll only get hurt, I'm the only one you can trust, everyone else is bad and will one day disappear and leave you," When I talked to him that time, he reminded me, by that time, I was really close to the team and didn't want them to leave me. That can answer the first and second questions," I said heading to the door, Jamie looked surprised and sad, "I was scared, a lot, one because the whole league has disappeared, if you are gone, who will protect us, the world? Also because my parents were gone my whole life and Billy constantly saying that to me, I have developed a fear," I said getting in the car, Jamie got in the driver's seat and looked at me, "Alone, that is how I have felt my whole life, I was always told trust no one but Billy, so I did, but because he was the one telling me I became scared of him, when I woke up and you weren't there, I thought, I thought you had left me," I said turning to the window about to cry. Jamie grabbed my hand, "I won't leave you," he said, I turned and looked at him, by this time we were on the road, but I saw he was telling the truth, I smiled, "I know, now," and held his hand.

Chapter 14

Jamie's POV

I was confused about how Billy, the kind and caring playful, Billy could've told her that, all her life. It has been a week, and we are coming into Gothem right now, "ok, the mansion is that way," Kathin said and guided me though town. When we got there I saw the house, "you could fit 3 of my houses in this one," I commented, Kathin laughed. As we walked up an old man came out and jogged to Kathin, "Mistress Kathin!" he said and hugged her, "Alfred, I'm happy to see you too, this is Jamie, or Blue Beetle," she commented, "this is our butler, Alfred," she said, "it is nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand, "you as well, now Miss Kathin, where is Master Bruce, Master Richened and Master Tim?" Alfred asked my eyes widened, "Richened, as in the senior that asked you to dance?" I asked Kathin she smiled and laughed nervously, "yes, and I don't know, we were coming so that we could look at Bruce's computer and see if we could find Billy he might know," she said Alfred nodded, "fallow me."

When we got to the Bat cave Kathin went straight to the computer and started typing, "What are you doing?" I asked, "Hacking," was her simple answer, after about five seconds a lot of files popped up on the screen, "what are these?" I asked, "the pink ones are of me, the blue of Billy and the green of our Alien friends," there were about 4 of the blue, 7 of the green, and 10 of the pick, "ok, downloading it all to that laptop," she said, I looked beside me and there was a laptop with her name on it, "all of it?" she nodded, "if you don't mind me asking what do you wish to ask Billy?" Alfred asked, "what is happening and what they want from him," was her answer, "Billy lied to Batman, yes he got involved with the shadows and the light, but there is something that Billy didn't tell Batman and that was, what the two wanted from Billy an orb," she said still working at the computer, "an orb?" I asked, "yes, this orb has a sample of the blood from the "Greek Gods" but what people don't know, is that the Greek gods did and do exist, but they were and are not gods, they are Media humans, some of the strongest, that blood with in the orb, has their powers in it, with this the aliens could do whatever they wanted," She said calmly, I gasped.

"But where is the orb now?" "Don't know, but I bet Billy does," "why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked a little hurt she would hide it, she stopped and looked at me, "December 1 it disappeared, I didn't know the aliens knew about it, also, didn't think it was important, as for how I know, I hacked the computer that day I stayed home from the cave, you know the day after Red throw popcorn at me," she commented, I nodded, Alfred raised an eye brow. After it was all down loaded, "ok, now, Batman is smart. He put a tracer on Billy when he came to visit me," she said smiling

Alfred came with us this time and was driving, me and Kathin were in the back sit, she was reading the flies and telling Alfred where to go, while I was trying to read what I could, it wasn't until two days later we found Billy in a Dinner eating, we went in and Kathin sat in front of him while me and Alfred sat on either side of him, "Ah, so nice to see you too Kathin," he commented, she glared a little, "where is it?" she asked.

Kathin's POV

I was glad to see him, but then again not. Billy raised an eye brow, "what? Oh, so you found out about the orb, ha, well I had thought the shock and anger from losing the League would be enough," Billy said smiling, "But then again, they were planning to have Jamie in the beam as well, but Batman had him stay home, or maybe, you are just not strong enough," He said drinking his beer, "how do you know what the Aliens are planning, and also I am strong I have done everything, you and Batman have asked of me," I replied not in the mood the play his game. Billy laughed, "yea, you have but, you're still weak, or maybe you're just not angry," Billy commented then looked me in the eyes, "you know who your father was and is or do you still not know the whole truth?" Billy asked, "I know john was a demi god," I answered, "ok, what is with all this was and is?" Jamie asked, "The Greek gods didn't want to die, so they put a spell on themselves, to be reborn in another body once dead, but another Media human intervened and separated their power from the god's body, loss the orb, There was another catch, instead of being reborn, they were incased in ice, body and soul, The aliens don't just want the orb, they want vessels strong enough to hold the gods, the league being taken to see who is strong enough," Billy said

"John never died, he was taken, to the Aliens, and now he is the vessel of Hades, god of the underworld," Billy commented smiling, "as for the orb, you are the only one, Kathin, who can control it, or even tap into it considering it's inside you," Billy commented smirking. I was shocked and terrified, "how, do you know all of this?" I asked, "How, do you think the Aliens knew where your father was? Now your Mother in dead, she didn't want me to put the orb in you, so I set up the hostage case and put her on it, also because the Aliens promised me a spot in the new worlds, a high place, if I helped them, of course they need you as well. So what do you say, the only reason I'm still here and not with them is to see if you will join us," Billy said putting his hand out for me to take Jamie and Alfred had their eyes wide. I was still shocked, confused and angry, my whole life, was a lie? A million things were going through my mind.

Jamie's POV

Kathin was just staring at Billy's hand, "Kathin don't you have you- Kathin?" I asked, her hair started to rise then there was wind everywhere, and then the three of us were pushed back hard, well Billy was but me and Alfred only got a taste, we looked at Kathin. Her hair was turning brown and her eyes became green, she was no longer surprised, just angry, "cough, cough, well looks like you tapped into the orb's power, Airtimes Greek goddess of the hunt, who also has wind power, nice," Billy said then he started to stand up, "so, I take it, you're not going to come with me? Hades needs his power back, so you'll just have to come willing or not," Billy commented then he started to glow blue. Billy and Kathin started to fight, everyone ran, but besides that it was a blur.

At the end of the fight Billy was gone and Kathin was standing in what was left of the dinner, Alfred and I somehow ended up a cross the street. I ran to Kathin and she looked at me then collapsed, thankfully I was close enough to catch her.

Chapter 15

Jamie's POV

I carried Kathin back to the car, "so, what are the two of you going to do now?" Alfred asked I raised an eye brow, "what t you mean, you coming too right?" I asked, Alfred shook his head, "I am not a fighter," was his simple answer, "well, I think we need to train Kathin with her new power, onces she is ready we need to sneak in the ship and get the league," I commented setting her down in the back seat, "but, we can't waste time on traveling back to Gotham, we need to settle down some where close, so we can train right away," I said Alfred nodded his head, "I agree, Master Bruce has estate in the mountains not far from here about two hours' drive, it is far away from town so it is safe to train," he commented, I nodded, "then can we go there?" he nodded then got in, I got in the passenger's seat.

Almost all of my questions were answered but a few: Where is Kathin's father? What happened to the League? Also what happens now? "Master Jamie," Alfred said, I looked at him, and he sighed, "We are here," he said pointing to a big building. By this time Kathin was up and looking at me. We all got out and explored the house, Kathin got the biggest room in the house because she was the girl, I got the room right of hers and Alfred got the one left of hers.

The next morning Alfred went to the store, Kathin and I went to the Bat cave, it wasn't the one Bruce uses at his home, but a lot like it. I started training her, Kathin was a very fast learner, "okay, now, we'll have to figure out how to bring out the powers of the orb, so, tell me what you felt when you were using the orb and before," I said.

Kathin's POV

I closed my eyes, "Well, I was shocked, and angry. But when I used the orb's power, I felt peace, comfort, and home. Also I felt a darkness, betrayed and hate," Jamie nodded, "how much do you know about the Greek gods?" "I know that there are fourteen different gods, I know each god and their powers, I like mythology," I commented scratching the back of my head, Jamie nodded, "why don't you try thinking of the god or goddess you want the power of," I nodded and thought of Zeus, how he had lightening blots, and was king of all the gods and goddesses, I put my hands out in front of me thinking of Zeus's power, "Kathin, open your eyes," I did and in my hands was a ball of lightning, but when my concentration stopped soon after the lightning did, I was disappointed, that is all I could do? "No, it's ok, it's a start, beside neither of us know how to work it, so you are completely new to this and don't have a tutor, with practice you could get to the point of now even having to think about it," Jamie said trying to make me feel better, I smiled weakly, I didn't notice how much I had been trying.

I was in the cave all day, focusing, Lightning, I figured if I mastered one power, the next one would be easier. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make another lightning ball, even a spark! I was tired but didn't stop, "If I may, Miss Bond, why not try to do the god or goddess you are most like, for example when you were angry with Billy you had the power of wind, that seemed to came the easiest to you," Alfred suggested I looked at him for a moment, "why didn't we think of that," I asked Jamie he laughed, "so who is the god to control the wind," they asked, "well, the legions don't say, but If I had to choose, it would be Artemis, she is goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague." I commented thinking, they nodded and I imagined Artemis and how she was agile, strong, and sneaky. Then I imagined how the wind felt when it hit my skin, and went around me, I opened my eyes, I felt and saw a small wind tunnel around me and lifting up small objects, but they were not going anywhere they were just sitting there in midair. Jamie and Alfred looked impressed, "yea, Artemis is the easiest to you," Jamie commented, I smiled and put more feeling into it, now the items in the air were going around us, I felt lighter and looked at the ground, "look, I'm not touching the ground!" I said exited, Jamie was also coming slightly off the ground and Alfred was just standing there smiling at my happiness.

Chapter 16

It had been a week since I found my power, I now had each god and goddess's powers, not mastered just had them. We are eating super, "This is good Alfred," I commented smiling at him, Jamie nodded, "thank you," he replied, "so, when are we going to get the league back?" I asked Jamie shock his head, "not yet you haven't mastered your power," I huffed, "but, I can defeat people with it, think about it Jamie, now I'm powerful enough to help you just sneak in and get the league, then we can all fight them off," "you have a good point, but we still have no idea if it was the Aliens we are thinking that did or someone else," Jamie said looking in my eyes.

After dinner I went to go back to training, when I started Alfred came down. He stood to the side watching me train, "you are doing well," he commented, "physically, but mentally and emotionally you are not stable, perhaps you should take a day off, spend it in town, and buy some new clothes that you need," he said, I shook my head, "not enough time," Alfred sighed, "tell me, what is it that in bothering you?" he asked, I sighed and sat down on a chair he came and sat next to me. I looked at him, "alright I'll admit, I'm using my training to detract myself," I commented leaning back in the chair and looking away from him. Alfred shifted in him chair, "what is it that you are not facing?" "The fact that the man who raised me has betrayed human kind. That besides two people everyone I care for has been kidnapped. Also that-" I cut myself off and my eyes widened, "and?" Alfred asked making me look at him, "I can't it's selfish and not really the time to be thinking about it," I said trying to turn away, but Alfred held me, "if I may, even in these dark times, if you do not at least somewhat think of yourself, then you won't think of it when the dark times are over, and besides you have no idea when you will have time, you have been training hard, and if not training, in a car traveling trying to find answers and help the league," Alfred commented, I looked at him, "yea, but still there is a whole world out there who needs mine and Jamie's help, it it's not right to think of myself," I replied, "yes, you can, and if you don't the relationship you have with him might disappear. Don't give me that look, I may be old, but I have been young and in love, go to him and talk," I was a little uneasy about how Alfred could see what my feeling are, but I got up and found Jamie in the dining room.

With one more beep breath I went in and sat next to him, well more a little leaning on him but not too much, "hey," I said, "hey," he replied and put his arm around me. I smiled, I took a deep breath again, "what, happens after, you know you save the league?" Jamie asked I shot my head up and looked at him, "that is just what I was going to ask, and well, I was wondering if you would be ok, with me joining the team, then I suppose. Well I would like to go on a few dates with you and I guess we'll see where it goes," I said our faces were two inches apart, "I would like that too," Jamie commented, then he bent down and kissed me.

Chapter 17

Today is the day; we are going to sneak in the ship and save everyone. Alfred was scared for our safety, he is staying home. When Jamie and I arrived at the ship we went snuck around, using the information I got when they kidnapped me. We made several turns and ran down lots of halls, "This is it," Jamie said running up to a door, "if these blue prints are correct this is the holding cell," I nodded, one look from Jamie said it all. Whatever was going to happen next would be dangerous. Behind that door could very well be the death of us. Jamie shoots the door down, while I put up a shield, and sure enough, the aliens were everywhere in here waiting for us. One thing that I didn't expect was the Justice league all of them awake and watching us, they couldn't move though. Superman is struggling with everything he has but he can't break out. The Aliens tried to move forward but I knocked them down with wind, "Kathin you get the Aliens I'll get the league out," Jamie whispered from behind me, I nodded. I summoned my power and started knocking Aliens from right, and left using all my different powers. Slowly one by one everyone was released. We are winning or so I thought, I saw a man that looked kind of like Blue Beetle's armor come in, smiling. Then he shot off these staple like things at every one, I dogged.

Now the league and young justice were all tied down, I am the only one left, "give up," the leader commanded, "you have nowhere to go, nothing that you can do, give up," he commanded again I was just about to give up when I heard whispering in my head (let us through!) there were so many different voices I could tell them apart, it gave me a head ace (let us help you) one said that is when I recognized the voice (Artemis!) I called (yes, we are here to help, but you must let your mind flow and open) I did as I was instructed then closed my eyes when I opened them back up all the Aliens were on the floor knocked out, only the Black Beetle was left, "well, I see you have gotten better with the gods and goddesses, to be able to open your mind and let them through to the living world, making yourself a portal, interesting," he commented walking towards me. I was tired and weak, "But you will find it hard to defeat Hades and I with such cheap tricks," my eyes winded, "Dad, he is here?!" I asked panicking, Black Beetle smiled coldly and nodded. The Dad came in smiling, "Kathin you have made so much progress, come now, and join us you could be queen! Leader of the universe!" he almost shouted happily. I put my head down my way to long of hair covering my face; slowly I summoned all the power I could muster, "NO!" I shouted then sent out wind at 150 miles an hour. Black Beetle is knocked out, and Dad was weekend, "Hades, you need the power within me, but I'm not giving it to you!" I shouted and ran at him we fought hand to hand for a while, until Billy came in and shot me. I hit the wall next to Tim and Jamie, "Kathin!" they shouted I put up a shield them tried to pull off their restraints. Dad knocked me to the other side of the room, While Billy ripped Jamie off the wall, "you know I never did like you," he said Billy held Jamie neck, "NO!" I shouted and something in my pop. The rest was a blur, cracks and mettle smacking together occasionally I would see what looked like a little blood.

When I became conscious again I saw Dad slouched on the ground with me over him, with a sword to his thought. I looked to the side and saw Billy beaten half to death, then to the league they were on the ground calling to me. I stepped back and unsummon my sword, shaking a little; Jamie came up and crushed me in a hug. The room was a disaster the walls ripped completely off reviling the sky, more than half the ship is gone. That is when I realized I was wounded as well; I hurt all over and had a lot of blood on me.

Megan patched me up, I found out I have 3 cracked ribs and one broken. My spin was broken two times, my right leg is fractured and my left ankle is broken. Also my right arm in broken. I tried to ask her what happened but she said she was out the whole time. The next day Jamie came in, "how are you?" he asked sitting next to me, "I'm ok, but I still don't know what happened," I commented leaning on him, "you don't remember?" he asked, "well, after Billy grabbed me you tried to save me but Hades shoot you with one of the guns, in your legs. You fell to the ground but then this back aura was around you, the wind became so strong that it started ripping the room apart. You pulled water from the air, and summoned a sword; right before Billy ripped out my throat you came in and stabbed him. The battle went on you used every power you had and tried to kill them both. The only reason you didn't kill Billy was because Hades kicked your back and broke it, but you kept going. You never opened your eyes or talked just fought," he said looking away from me. I was shocked, "Batman was going to knock you out close to the end there but you came to and stopped yourself," he commented looking back at me, "you mean to say, I did all of that?" I asked realizing we were at the cave, "yep, pretty much," he said getting up, "hungry?" he asked, I smiled a little and nodded.

After I healed the league had a big party, but us young justice kids stayed in the cave, with the rated G party of soda and candy. Jamie and I were linked at the hips the whole time, Batman made me part of the team and I still get to live with him until I turn 18; also I got to tell Jamie the bat family's identity, cool right. Jamie and I are now a couple, I met his parents, they like me but asked me a lot of questions about my what I want later in life. Jamie says I past his parents tests, I say I've just begun. All is well and good in the world, well besides the whole super villain break out once in a while.


End file.
